corefandomcom-20200214-history
Raimundo Ybarra Bolívar - Original Game
Raimundo Ybarra Bolívar, or just “Ray” is a young man from a wealthy part of Old Core. Aged 16, his mother was raped and brutally murdered, presumably by a Phillipine gang. Three years later, he seeks revenge. Physical description: 6ft tall, 164lb, slightly tanned skin, black hair, green eyes. Backstory: The only child of professors Ernesto Ybarra and Inés Bolívar, teachers at the University of Core. Both born and raised in Core, Inés from a very Catholic devout family, her father became a priest after his wife died; Ernesto’s parents were fishermen, and he could very difficultly make his way through the educational system, earning several scholarships along his life that allowed him to graduate in Chemistry Engineering. Not long before the World descended into its very own Maelstrom, Ernesto, 36 at the moment, and Inés, 27, married. Soon after, she was accepted in the University as History teacher. Ernesto taught several subjects in engineering careers: basic chemistry and physics. When the world ran out of fuel and Core began to grow more and more crowded, and defences were built and walls erected, Raimundo was born. After a few years, gangs override all authorities and reigned supreme on the city for some time before the authorities could reorganise and Mafias could define their zones of influence. Raimundo’s family had converted some offices in the University into inhabitable dependencies, so that little Raimundo and the children of teachers wouldn’t be alone and away. But the gangs raided the University every now and then. Their knowledge deemed useless with the final enclosure of the city and the lacks of materials and energy, the staff of the University made it their new common home, and a guardian of knowledge. But there was little they could do before several gangs installed in different faculties and constantly pillaged and raided the inhabited zones, eventually kidnapping or murdering most of the staff, and raping the women among them. When Raimundo was 10, they fled to Saint Mary’s Church, an ancient monastery near an old suburb, in a zone controlled by the mighty Colombian Mafia, whose devout local chieftain protected the church. In it, they requested asylum to Luís Bolívar, the priest, sister of Inés and uncle of the boy, who fostered them. Ernesto and Inés took several books and some equipment from the University, and Raimundo had what in these days is a high-upper-class education, with wide knowledge of physics and chemistry, and basic electrotechnics (how to make electric circuits and build electric apparatus such as generators, only extremely basic in this case, and only applied to fixing circuits). When Raimundo hit the 16, her mother went out for some special and very rare ingredients; she wanted to make a cake for Ray’s birthday. She never came back. A week later, the kidnappers demanded an astronomic sum of money they couldn’t afford, and three days later her body was found slaughtered, dismembered. Her legs and uterus had been cut and didn’t appear until some dogs found it and partially ate it, two days later in an industrial waste container. Her chest and face had also been mutilated in ways to horrible to describe. Both findings were made in a zone controlled by a Philippine gang under the influence of an Asian Mafia. Ray wants revenge now, and he won’t stop until he gets it. He has no job, but will soon approach his Colombian protectors. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Original Game